


It Only Takes One

by itallstartedwithharry



Category: Glee
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2385935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itallstartedwithharry/pseuds/itallstartedwithharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine is facing a lot of anxiety when it comes to job applications; Kurt is there to make him feel better about their future together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Only Takes One

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Glee Write What You Know challenge on tumblr.

**1 Month Before Graduation**

Blaine’s breath rushed out in a sigh as he dropped his head onto his arms, collapsing on the desk in their room.

“I’m exhausted.”

Kurt glanced up from the armchair in the corner where he was going over plans for Vogue’s annual EcoFashion Gala. “It’s only one in the afternoon on a Saturday B; I think you may be over-exaggerating just a little.”

“It’s these job applications,” Blaine groaned. “Even when I’m in go mode and I apply to three at once, when I finally submit them it feels like I just took a four hour exam or something.” One eye peeked out over his arm; “for you, just picture the way you felt after an intense dance critique or something.”

“Ahh, okay. That I can relate to.” Kurt couldn’t help but chuckle; in the years since Blaine had arrived in New York with a new plan for his future, it wasn’t always easy for Kurt to empathize with his fiancé.

*

_“Kurt…I’ve decided that I‘m not going to audition for NYADA. Or any performance school, actually.”_

_Kurt barely held in his confused laugh; “wait, what?”_

_“Well, I like helping people and I’ve done well in all of my classes and I think I want to maybe pursue other options…like maybe being a doctor! And I can still do music on the side…”_

*

The initial discussion had led to a surprisingly harsh fight. Kurt claimed that Blaine was backing down just because he didn’t believe in himself and was afraid, and Blaine spat back that he knew what was best for him and he wanted to be realistic about his future (which certainly didn’t go over well with Kurt). Nasty lines were thrown back and forth, and finally Blaine left to go for a walk while Kurt stewed inside the apartment. Later that night, after apologies and wonderful makeup sex, Kurt had promised to support Blaine in whatever path he chose, as long as it was something he wanted, and Blaine promised to keep his dreams from high school in his life in some shape or form.

Throughout Blaine’s four years at NYU, he had definitely ruled out being a doctor or going to medical school, (he was far too sensitive to other people’s pain), but he had still opted to major in biology and pursue a career in the sciences. His next step, applying to jobs, was turning out to be one of the scariest and most stressful things he’d ever gone through.

“How many does this make now?” Kurt inquired, pushing his glasses up from where they had slipped.

Blaine checked his spreadsheet. “Seventeen.”

“See? That’s great!”

Blaine snorted with derision, pushing his chair away from the desk. “You and my other friends keep saying that, but I have yet to understand how it’s great if I haven’t heard anything back.”

“Well you’re only at the beginning of the process-”

“But that’s just it!” Blaine threw his hands up dramatically, prompting Kurt to put aside his papers and give his fiancé his full attention. “How many will it take? How long will it take? What if I don’t get any offers?”

Kurt’s face softened as he reached out his arm to beckon Blaine over, standing up from his chair and leading them to sit on the bed.

“Blaine, I’m so proud of you. You’ve done amazingly well at NYU with your classes, and you even started a new glee club at the school and became one of its leaders. You’re a competitive job candidate and an incredible person, and one of these lab people-” Blaine couldn’t help but laugh at that. “You know what I mean. One of them will see that and be desperate to hire you.”

Blaine gave him a small smile before looking down at their joined hands. “I just can’t help but think about every possible way I could fail.”

“You don’t think it crosses my mind too?” Kurt gently encouraged him to lift up his chin. “How I could fail? Loose inspiration, screw up a design; throw a wrench into the entire Vogue machine?”

“But that’s different!” Blaine insisted, shaking his head. “You  _know_  what you want to do. You know fashion, you know you’re good at fashion, and you’re comfortable being good at fashion. For me…there is so much about science theory that I love and think is incredible. But when it comes to lab…I just feel like I’m constantly waiting for the other shoe to drop. Or that one day I’ll just not want to do it anymore.”

“So what?”

“So what?!” Blaine pushed away from the bed again, falling into the pacing he sometimes did when he was really stressed. “How about the fact that I feel like I’ve built my new life entirely around this degree? This was my fresh start; my part of our new life together. Where does it leave me if I suddenly decide I don’t like what I’m doing or I can’t figure out what to do next?” Blaine angrily wiped his eyes and ran his hands through his hair. “I need to have a plan. I need to have a  _me_. That’s one of the things my therapist and I talked about; having my own life within our life.” His voice grew quieter as he continued to face away from Kurt, which he sometimes did when referring to therapy. “This wasn’t supposed to be like this…this was supposed to be the ticket to the rest of my life; I was supposed to  _know_  what to do…”

Kurt calmly watched him, knowing from experience that letting him have a slight distance was better for both of them. “We’ve been over this, Blaine. You decided that you wanted to give this lab thing a try to start off with since it’s what your degree qualifies you for right off the bat. And don’t forget, you could still go on to get an entirely new degree, if that’s what you end up wanting. Or you had said that at some point you might want to teach, and we both know you’d be amazing at that. Hell, with your performing talent you could even be the next Bill Nye if you wanted!”

The tension seemed to flow out of Blaine as he turned to Kurt with a huge smile. “You know who Bill Nye is?”

“Who doesn’t know who Bill Nye is?” Kurt scoffed, clearing his throat. “Bill Nye the science guy…Bill! Bill! Bill! Bill!”

Blaine burst out laughing at Kurt’s addition of jazz hands to the theme song, joining him once again on the bed and pushing his fiancé backward. Blaine stared adoringly down at him, resting his elbows on either side of Kurt’s head.

“So you’ll still love me even if I’m an unemployed, confused nobody?”

Kurt brought his own arms up to gently pull Blaine downwards until his fiancé was resting on his chest. “Even if it takes longer than you think to find a job, even if you change your mind, even if you get lost. I’ll always be here for you Blaine, just like I know you’d be here for me if I decided to leave Vogue and audition for shows.”

Silently, Blaine moved up, kissing his neck up to his ear. “Thank you,” Blaine’s voice was heavy with the weight of his relief. “I love you so much.”

Kurt guided his fiancé’s lips to his own, each man pouring their thanks into the other before pausing for breath.

“And you’ll never be a nobody. Not to me, Blaine.”

Blaine nuzzled Kurt’s neck in acknowledgement. “Although…it would be pretty cool if I got a Nobel prize or something.”

“True…the world-renowned designer and scientist duo. I like the sound of that…”

“I’d have to get a PhD for that, though.”

“mmmm,” Kurt hummed, flipping them so he was on top, brushing Blaine’s thankfully gel-free curls out of his face. “Then we could get back to that role-play we stopped doing when you decided not to go to medical school.”

Blaine blushed furiously but smirked all the same. “I knew you were into that.”

“Oh please, as if you didn’t have the same reaction,  _Doctor_  Anderson.” Kurt gave him a well-practiced smoldering look before rising to straddle Blaine properly, looking serious again. “But before we get distracted; you believe me, right Blaine? Hell, my future is no more certain than yours, but what I am certain about is that it will be  _our_  future. And we’ll face it together, okay?”

Blaine nodded in response, blinking furiously as he cupped Kurt’s cheek.

“Now,” Kurt’s grin returned as he lowered his hips to Blaine’s. “If you wouldn’t be opposed to me taking away your time, Doctor Anderson, I would love to have comfort sex right about now.”

“You’re insatiable- _fuck_ -Kurt,” Blaine’s laugh was cut off by his moan. “And no, I would not be opposed one bit. Although –  _ah, yes_ – if I’m a Doctor; shouldn’t I be the one taking care of you?”

Kurt stopped, brow furrowed. “Wait, I thought we had already agreed you weren’t going to be that kind of Doctor?”

Blaine rolled his eyes. “Just hush and let me take care of you, alright?”

And he proceeded to do exactly that.


End file.
